


paper messages

by Llalita



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llalita/pseuds/Llalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan and phil often pass each other notes during classes, and even everywhere. they call it "paper messages".</p>
            </blockquote>





	paper messages

_hi there._

 

Phil frowned. Who the hell is this? Phil never communicated much with the other students in his classes, he has probably forgotten everyone's names, as well. Phil looked at the messy writing through his thin eyelashes, thinking of what to write. He could just throw this away, but Phil didn't want this person's piece of paper wasted, even though it already is wasted. Phil took his pen from the top of his notebook and started scribbling on the piece of paper.

 

**_hi. who is this and why are you talking to me?_ **

 

Phil folded the piece of paper about 5 times, he wasn't really counting. Once the teacher, Mrs. Cooke, wasn't looking, Phil threw the piece of paper to whoever it came from. Luckily it landed on his notebook. Also, yes. _His_. He was a boy, with amazing brown hair and matching brown eyes that glitter with yellow.

 

Almost immediately did the folded piece of paper come back to Phil.

 

_my name is dan howell. i'm talking to you because mrs. cooke's class is pretty boring._

 

Phil half-smiled. It was true, though. Mrs. Cooke is terrible at explaining History. Sometimes this class could literally be called "Nap Time" because everybody sleeps.

 

**_hello, dan howell. i'm phil lester, i assume you know that, though._ **

**_i agree. mrs. cooke should probably add some more enthusiasm_ **

**_at least she lets us sleep in class_**.

 

Phil folded the piece of paper. He took one quick glance to Mrs. Cooke before deciding that she probably doesn't care. He threw the folded piece of paper.

 

_**in the next few lines, the author decided she got lazy, so, she will get rid of every unnecessary lines like "he folded the piece of paper" blah blah blah** _

 

_hello phil. (:_

_i know you, i guess. you're the kid who always doesn't attend gym class_

_i didn't actually know you were phil at first, i kind of just threw it wondering if anyone's gonna get curious._

_thanks for not wasting my paper._

_also, you've got a point. maybe i should thank mrs. cooke sometime_

**_huh. that's kind of a stupid move._ **

**_i mean, who the hell throws a folded piece of paper thinking someone was gonna unfold it?_ **

**_you should thank mrs. cooke._ **

**_i shouldn't, i'd feel too bad for saying thank you for letting us sleep._ **

_yeah, i know. i think i'm known for being an idiot._

_i'm stupid, we've established that, okay?_

_and, how the hell would you feel bad for saying thank you?_

**_okay, then. we've established that._ **

**_i feel bad because we're thanking her for being a bad teacher ):_ **

**_i don't want her to feel bad!! what if she loses her job?_ **

_okay, that's adorable. you're too fucking kind. and thoughtful._

_what the hell?_

_you're like an actual ray of sunshine._

_fuck that, you ARE the sun._

 

Phil blushed at Dan's little comment. Just as the first paragraph says, Phil never really communicated with his classmates, so he never really gets any compliments. This was a first, and it was a good one.

 

**_thank you? i don't even know how to react._ **

**_i'm taking what you've said as a compliment, though._ **

**_so if you were trying to insult me, i guess it didn't work._ **

_you think that i was probably insulting you?_

_are you insane? why would i insult the best human being on the planet?_

_if i did that, i would be the opposite of you, the worst._

_ah wait, nvm i already am the worst haha_

**_you're not the worst!! please don't say that_ **

**_because you complimented me, that would make you... a great person, i guess_ **

**_i don't get compliments very often because i'm a lonely nerd who never socialises with anybody,_ **

**_so reading that gave me an amazing feeling_ **

**_thank you, great person ^_^_ **

_knew it. you ARE the sun, you lonely nerd_

_it's okay, i don't socialise, too._

_well, until now. we're talking. kind of._

_did you just compliment me?_

  
**_well, if i'm the sun, you're gonna have to be the rain._ **

**_the sun gives vitamin d to the pretty plants (or whatever they need)_ **

**_and you, the rain, gives the plants the water_ **

**_and together, dan, we make beautiful flowers!!! they'll be so pretty!_ **

**_also, yes. i DID compliment you, why do you ask? (:_ **

 

_sun and rain? how adorable._

_you're amazing, btw. you sound like a person that would make great poems._

_of course i'm the rain. y'know, sad, and depressing. great combination, yeah?_

_how did you compliment me? there's nothing about me to compliment._

 

**_daaaaan._ **

**_you're not depressing!_ **

**_hey, at least you're not on fire, as rain, right?_ **

**_also, i complimented you by choosing something you always think negative about_ **

**_and then making it positive!_ **

**_because, dan,_ **

**_i want, that when, you're thinking depressingly and you're really sad and lonely..._ **

**_i'm gonna come over to you_ **

**_and ask you what you hate about youtself_ **

**_because, please never forget_ **

**_that i'll always love the things you hate about yourself._ **

**_and not just that, you. all of you._ **

 

Well, at this point, Dan was shocked. He didn't even give the paper back, or even write on it.

 

Also, Dan also decided, at this time, that he loves Phil Lester.

And that's fucking final. No more going back.

 


End file.
